Godzilla: Rebirth
by BigBri590
Summary: In the year 2018, Patrick Jackson lives his life as an ordinary fiction writer, with a passion for sci-fi. But he wishes for something more, and he believes in something more. The multiverse, an interesting concept, but one not many people think of as reality. Until one day the world, and Patrick, must think of reality in a completely different way.
1. Chapter 1

1954

Tokyo Bay

2 Days after the death of Godzilla

In the murky depths of the desolate Tokyo Bay, a lone submersible traverses the seafloor, with just two people inside it. It seemed out of place in this time period, but that's because it was, it had technology more advanced than anything in the mid 1950's.

"Where are all the fish?" One of the occupants of the submarine said.

"You idiot," the other one said aggressively. "Did you listen at all?"

"Probably not," the first said.

The second one sighed, "Alright, Scott. It's because of the Oxygen Destroyer that was deployed."

"Oh yeah," the one now known as Scott said. "Hey Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank responded.

"How are we supposed to find the skin particle if the Oxygen Destroyer dissolves it all?" Scott asked.

"Because," Frank said. "We're not looking for the skin particle, we're looking for the Oxygen Destroyer."

"Why?" Scott said.

"My God, Scott!" Frank said angrily. "You are an idiot!"

"Geez," Scott said, hurt. "I thought w-"

"Hang on," Frank interrupted. "There it is."

Scott looked to where Frank was looking. "That's what the Oxygen Destroyer looks like?"

"Yep," Frank said. "Our clue to locating Godzilla, is right there."

"Isn't Godzilla dead?" Scott asked.

"This one is," Frank said. "But the thing is, there is more than one Godzilla. Not here, of course. But what the late Serizawa didn't know is that even though the Oxygen Destroyers purpose is obsolete now that it's been used, it still has other purposes."

"Like what?" Scott asked. But instead of answering, Frank just smiled deviously.

2018

New York City, New York

"'The Multiverse is Real'?" Howard Carr read aloud, in a disbelieving, yet questioning tone.

"Yes!" I said ecstatically. "It took me years to gather this evidence! And I am so h-"

"Nope," Howard said, disapprovingly. The short, balding man looked at me like I was an idiot.

"But Mr. Carr-" I started.

"I am NOT going to publish this dogshit!" Howard angrily interrupted my pleads, he then took off his glasses and calmed down a little. "Mr. Davis, nobody's going to buy this."

I looked down, picked up the stack of papers I had given him, and went for the door, feeling like I just got the crap beat out of me.

"Patrick," Howard called to me as I reached the door. "Please stick with fiction. You're good at that."

"Okay," I mumbled and left the office. What a waste of time that was, maybe I should just stop with this Multiverse idea. After all, it was just that, an idea. Most people wouldn't take it seriously anyways. I scratched my scraggly brown hair with my pale hand. Maybe Mr. Carr was right, my fiction books do very well in the market. So I went back to my office and sat at my desk. I flicked the Godzilla bobblehead on my desk and sat down. I grabbed my soda and drank almost half the bottle in one go, I had an unhealthy lifestyle. I turned on the TV in the corner of my office and looked at my notes for my next book idea. I listened idly as the news turned on, nothing interesting to note. But as I kept taking glances at my Multiverse story, the sound of the breaking news pop up came on. I looked over at the TV, and barely caught a glimpse of them showing a shaky video, the camera was pointed at something. But before I could get a better look, the TV started humming and the screen went gray. On the TV screen, in big bold letters, was a three letter warning.

FIND SHELTER IMMEDIATELY

"What?" I asked noone in particular, why just those three letters? This was kind of scary, was it a drill? But then sirens started sounding, I didn't have any windows in my office so they were probably pretty close. Suddenly people started to run past my office, this was definitely something real. But whatever the something was, it was causing a panic! Taking the blaring sirens as my cue, I got the hell out of my office, leaving everything behind, hopefully, I would be alive to come back and gather my belongings when this was over. Once I was out of my office, I looked around the long hallway, no one was in sight. I started to run towards the exit stairwell to the right when I heard a shouting the other way, it sounded like Mr. Carr! I couldn't make out what he was saying but he sounded like he was in pain. I knew I had to do something, so I ran towards his office where the shouting was coming from. As I was running, I felt the Earth rumbling!

"Earthquake?" I wondered out loud, but once I reached my boss's office, it stopped. I ignored the fact until it happened again. It wasn't that bad though, I could still keep my balance. So I decided to not think about what the occasional rumbling could be, and opened the door to Howard's office. He was lying on the ground, clutching his chest, unmoving.

"H-Howard?" I said nervously. He did not answer. I cautiously reached for his neck and checked his pulse, there was none. My boss was dead, probably from a heart attack, but from what? I felt my phone ring as another rumble happened, was it getting stronger? I pulled out my phone and checked the name, it was my friend George Daniels. I answered it as I looked around the room.

"Hello?" I questioned. I noticed the window was slightly open and realized that I hadn't looked through one single window since this started, could it be?

"Dude!" George shouted into my ear as I walked towards the window. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked. I had reached the window. Was something out there?

"What do you mean why?!" he exclaimed. "There's a giant-"

"Monster…" I finished as I dropped the phone. Outside, in the distance, was none other than Godzilla himself. I would've soiled myself if it weren't for the fact I went to the bathroom an hour ago. I tried to think rationally for a second, maybe this was just a dream. I pinched myself, slapped myself, I even banged my head against a nearby wall, but this was no dream. This was reality, a fictional giant monster was destroying the city, and I was scared shitless. I just stood there looking at him, he was at least 100 meters tall, one of the taller ones. His eyes white as snow. Weird, his eyes were only like that in GMK. His skin coloration was oddly more bluish than any other I've seen on him in the movies. But there were also red streaks on his body, like the ones in Godzilla VS Destroyah. His dorsal fins were pure white, they looked like the originals fins. And his body type was that of the Final Wars Godzilla. It was like somebody mashed all the Godzilla's together. As I was watching him, mouth agape, I didn't notice his fins becoming purple until a bright light came out of his mouth. Suddenly, a wide purple beam came out of his mouth, just like in the movies. Immediately, the fighter jets that were aiming at him exploded on touch! A piece flew right into the side of the Empire State Building, which I was in, knocking me out of my stupor. I had to get out of here if the military was here! But before I could do anything, Godzilla looked towards my way. It was as if he was looking right at me! I felt cold chills go down my spine.

"Jump…" I heard a faint voice from somewhere around me, I looked around, nobody except the body of Mr. Carr was in the room with me. I didn't know who said that, but for some reason, I knew what they were trying to say. I looked at the window, it was more open than it was before.

"Jump!" the voice said again, this time louder. Why not the stairs? But then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Godzilla's fins were turning purple again. That was why.

"JUMP!" the voice said one last time, and I did just that. I soared out the window and started to fall wildly. I was pretty high up and the wind was blinding me, so i couldn't tell what was going on. I started to black out halfway to the ground, at least, it might've been halfway. And the last thing I remember was the sound of the Empire State Building exploding. Then nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

"Patrick…" a voice called from afar. It sounded mildly familiar.

"Wake up..." another voice said. This one even more familiar.

"You need to rise…" the first one said.

"Please, Pat…" the second one said somberly.

"AWAKEN!" the first one said, and like a jolt of electricity that ran through me, I gasped and opened my eyes. In front of me was George with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!"

"I honestly thought so too…" I muttered, but he was too ecstatic to notice my words. I looked around, "Where's the other person?"

"Other person?" George asked. "What other person? I came here alone."

"But…" I trailed off as I realized George really thought it was just me and him. Maybe it was. George shook his head. His dark brown hair was long of enough to lag behind as he shook.

"Nevermind that!" he said. "We've got a problem!"

"The fact that Godzilla is real?" I said.

"Not only that," George said. "But he's headed towards the Atlantic Ocean!"

"Isn't it good that he's leaving the US?" I asked.

"Maybe," George said. "But the problem is that he's going past Maine!"

My eyes widened in fear, "My mom and sister live in Portland!"

"Exactly!" George exclaimed, but then he looked down. "I don't know how we'll get there before Godzilla though."

"There's got to be a wa-" I was interrupted when we heard footsteps on the rubble.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A male voice called out. Around a ruined building came a group of firemen!

"Over here!" George shouted, once the firemen saw us, they came running over.

"Are you two okay?" one said, probably the captain.

"Yeah," George said. "But we need to get to Maine before Godzilla does!"

"Is that what that monster's called?" one of the firemen said.

The leader ignored him, "I'm sorry, but all of the nearby airports are closed off. I don't believe there's any way to get there fast enough, why?"

"My mom and sister are there," I said dejectedly, looking down.

"Don't worry," the firemen said reassuringly. "It's a national emergency, so everywhere is being alerted. I'm sure they'll be fine. Let's get you two out of h-"

I looked up once the fireman abruptly stopped talking, all of a sudden he fell to the ground, still as a rock.

"What the he-" one of the other firemen was cut off as he too fell to the ground.

The other three firefighters must've realized what was going on.

"Take cover!" one said. We all ran over to the nearest pile of rubble tall enough to block whatever was shooting at us. I heard a grunt and looked back to see another fireman fall. But he was still moving! I quickly turned around, I couldn't sit by and do nothing!

"Patrick!" I heard George call from behind cover. "What are you doing?!"

"Being an idiot!" I joked, even though I was deathly afraid of being shot.

I reached the fireman, who was trying to stand up, but kept failing.

"I got you!" I said and started to pull him up.

"Gah!" he shouted in pain. "My leg!"

Suddenly, something whizzed past my ear! It was probably a bullet or something.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, struggling to keep the fireman upright.

"Leave me!" he shouted, which was pretty brave to say, but that just inspired me to keep going. I kept walking, keeping the fireman with me, eventually we reached the spot where George was at. Somehow no more bullets came. I set the fireman down, he was bleeding from his leg, not too much, which was good. It also looked like the bullet just grazed him.

"Geez Patrick," George said to me. "You could've died!"

"I didn't," I said, making sure the fireman was comfortable. "Where are the other two?"

"They said they were going to radio for help," George said. "That's if they made it back to the truck."

"I'm sure they did," I muttered.

"Hey," the fireman groaned as he straightened himself, he didn't seem to be too badly hurt. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mr?" I stopped as I realized I didn't know his name.

"Nathaniel Wegman," he said. "You two?"

"I'm Patrick Jackson," I introduced myself.

"I'm George Daniels," George said.

"Tell me, what were you two doing here?" Nathaniel asked.

"I was looking for Patrick," George said. "He worked at the Empire State Building."

"How did you survive?" Nathaniel said.

"I honestly don't know," I said. "Guess I'm lucky."

"I guess so," Nathaniel said, raising his eyebrows.

"Humans," two female voices said suddenly. I recognized those voices from somewhere.

The three of us turned our heads, looking for the source. But we couldn't find anyone around.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"Down here," the voices said. We looked down towards the ground in the same direction. To my surprise, there were two instantly recognizable fairies standing on a piece of rubble.

"Holy crap…" Nathaniel said. "I must be hallucinating."

"I don't think you are…" I said. If Godzilla was real, then Mothra's fairies can also be real.

"You're not," they said simultaneously. "We are real."

Then something clicked in my head. "I wasn't hearing one voice was I?"

George turned to me, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When Godzilla attacked the city," I explained. "I was still in the Empire State Building. I saw him start to breathe his atomic breath, while I was still in my boss's office."

"How'd you get out?" George asked.

"I heard a voice say jump," I said.

"So you risked listening to a random voice?" George said, dumbfounded.

"If I didn't jump," I argued. "I would've sealed my fate anyways."

George tried to say something, but realized I was right.

"Correct," the fairies said. "And to answer your first question, no. You heard two voices. Us."

"So," Nathaniel said. Finally speaking up, he had probably just come back to reality. "Who are you two."

"We're the fairies that speak for Mothra, you can call me Rei, and her Fei," the left one said. It would be troublesome to remember who's who. But for now, Rei was on the left, and Fei was on the right.

"Okay," I muttered. "Wait, so you're saying Mothra is real too?!"

"Who's Mothra?" George said.

"Mothra is the guardian deity of Earth in the universe Beta," Fei said.

"Woah," George said. "Are you saying-"

"You're from another universe…" I finished. "I was right."

The two fairies smiled, "Yes Patrick you were right, there is a multiverse."

"Damn," George said. "Here I was thinking that you were crazy." We chuckled for a second, then something else came to mind.

"Why save me, of all people?" I asked.

The two fairies looked at each other. But then another voice came from behind.

"Because kid," George and I swiveled around. "You're special."

The owner of that voice, with his short black moustache, bald head, and brown trench coat, was none other than…

"Don Frye?" Nathaniel raised his eyebrows.

"Who's Don Frye?" he asked. Looking at the injured fireman. "My name's Captain Gordon of the Gotengo, and we have ourselves a situation of monstrous proportions."


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy crap!" Nathan said. "It's healed!"

Nathan, who allowed us to shorten his name to that, had just been healed by Rei and Fei. Their powers were probably the easiest thing for me to believe in right now. But there wasn't even a scar on his leg.

"So," George continued. "Patrick has this special gene inside him that grants him abilities?"

"Yes," Gordon said. "We call it M Base."

"But how come I haven't noticed it before?" I asked.

"For some reason," Gordon rubbed his chin with his gloved hand. "The M Base inside you was dormant, meaning it was useless. Until it awoke when Godzilla appeared. We found you because it awoke."

"Why did it awaken?" George asked.

"That's a good question," Gordon said. "Simple answer, we don't know."

"Speaking of finding me," I spoke up. "If you guys are from a different universe, how did you get here?"

"We stole some multiverse travelling tech from these two weirdo's back in our universe," Gordon explained.

"Weirdo's?" Nathaniel asked. He was finally standing up. Before Gordon could explain further, there was a familiar tune coming from somewhere close by. It was when my pocket started buzzing that I realized my phone was ringing to the Godzilla theme. I was quite the nerd when it came to Godzilla.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Patty?" the shaky voice of my mom came from the other side.

"Mom?!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Are you okay? What about Jessie?"

"I...I can't find her!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in shock, everybody was looking at me with a nervous expression.

"I went to the school to pick her up so we could evacuate," she said. I could tell she was choking up. "But nobody, not even her, were there!"

"My God," I muttered. This was bad, real bad. Both my sister and my mother were in the city, all while Godzilla was heading that way. Then, an idea came to my mind. "Hang in there, I'm on my way!"

"You won't get here in time!" she said. "The airports are all closed."

"Who said I was using a plane?" I asked. "I'll be there soon, I love you."

She sighed, "I love you too."

With that, I hung up the phone, looked at Gordon, and said, "How fast can you get to Maine with the Gotengo?"

Instead of answering, Captain Gordon smirked and motioned for us to follow him. I looked back to see that the fairies were gone.

"Where did Rei and Fei go?" I asked as we started walking.

"Hell if I know," Gordon said. "They're always disappearing and reappearing. Anyways, I wanted to ask you a question."

"Go ahead," I said, almost tripping over a piece of debris. Thankfully, we hadn't run into any dead bodies yet. I probably wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You seemed to recognize me on sight," Gordon said. "Why is that?"

"You don't know?" George asked, bewildered. I was feeling the same way George was.

"Look," Gordon said. "We literally just got here two hours ago, the same time Godzilla did. We know nothing about this universe, or any other than our own for that matter."

"Why come here?" Nathaniel asked.

"We're tracking this pair of lunatics," Gordon said. "The two we stole the tech from. Also, you didn't answer my question from before."

"This is going to sound odd," I said. "But you had movies and stuff right?"

"Yeah?" Gordon said.

"Well we know who Godzilla is and who you are," I said. "Because Godzilla is a franchise here on our planet, with over 30 movies."

"Really?" Gordon said, surprised. Then it clicked. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," I said. "The events that took place during Operation Final War and even before the Xilians invaded, were made into a movie called Godzilla Final Wars."

"That's insane," Gordon said, stopping for a second. "But, how do you even know we exited?"

"That's the thing," George chimed in. "Everyone thought you were just the work of fiction."

"But I had a feeling you weren't just fiction," I said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"That's right," George said. "My buddy had the idea that there was a multiverse, full of different universes that had fictional franchises such as Star Wars, Marvel Superheroes, and, of course, Godzilla."

"But hang on," I said, turning to Gordon. "The fairies knew, how come you didn't know?"

"They haven't told us much in the way of what's going on," he responded. "Maybe they were waiting for you."

"Huh," I said.

"Anyways," Gordon said. "Here we are."

"There's nothing here," George said.

He was right, we were literally looking at more rubble.

"That's where you're wrong," Gordon said. "We managed to grab another piece of technology."

All of a sudden the open air a couple yards in front of us started to shape something into reality.

"Cloaking tech…" I said.

Gordon nodded and smiled as the Gotengo finished appearing, he seemed a bit proud. Of what, I don't know, but that doesn't really matter. I knew what to do. I followed Gordon up the ramp that went into the Gotengo, but when I looked back, George and Nathan were still standing at the bottom.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Well," George said. "I can't go."

"Why?" I asked.

"I got a text from my family in upstate," he said. "They want me home."

I almost said 'so what?', but realized I'd sound like an ass. George had his rights to be with his family in a crisis. I just didn't want to do this without a familiar face.

"Alright," I said instead. "Just be safe."

He nodded and walked away.

"I've got family too, a wife and two sons," Nathan said. "Plus, I got a text from the surviving firemen, they're waiting."

"Okay," I nodded, and walked away too.

I watched as both of them disappeared behind the rubble. I looked down, and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on," Gordon said. "You've got your family waiting."

I nodded and entered the ship, unsure of the days ahead.


End file.
